custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Uniran
The island of Uniran is a small island inhabited by little over a hundred Matoran and a Turaga. It is located to the southwest of the Southern Continent History The island of Uniran was created with the rest of the universe at the creation of the Great Spirit Robot. The island was later inhabited by Matoran likely migrated from the Southern Continent. Later, following his transformation into a Turaga, Grunpa settled on Uniran. Thenisland’s Matoran quickly welcomed him and his wisdom, and they quickly became dependent on his leadership. Landscape Uniran is primarily tropical and is divided by ocean into a larger and a smaller half. Lining its shores are a sandy beach littered with old masks and tools, left there more often than not by the Matoran while horsing around. Toward the south of the larger half of the island is a snowy mountain, and likewise there is a snow hill in the smaller half, and both of them are lined with various snow forts and such. However, the island is primarily covered in forests, with the exception being the small Koro. Despite the presence of snowy mountains, a beach, and even a lava cave, the island’s temperature is dominantly lukewarm and just humid enough to be comfortable. Locations The Desert Beaches Wrapping around most of the island's halves, this beach is largely unused by the Matoran except in time of play. It is littered with various vestiges of old games and events. Most of the time, Matoran stick to the areas inhabited by various flora and fungi. The Snow Pile Range About as unusual on a tropical island as biomechanical beings, am I right? Consisting of a mountain (on the larger half) and a hill (on the smaller half) near the centers of their respective locations, this "range" is lined with various snow forts and piles. The Cave of Wonders A small cave on the northwestern side of the larger half. This cave sports a lava flow, although it is connected to no volcano. Often Matoran on the losing ends of dares and bets are made to visit this cave. Koro-Koro The primary village of the Matoran. Arrin’s Kingdom Another name for the smaller half of the island. Although Arrin is self-declared ruler of that half, Matoran more often than not disregarded his rules. For his part, Arrin tended to forget he was the ruler of the section, except in times where he needed it. Suva-Suva The location of the island’s suva. Ervik often came here when he wanted to be alone. Customs Naming Day Although this wasn't originally a holiday before Grunpa arrived, he brought it in with him when he first came to the island. Naming Day is celebrated much the same way as in other Matoran-inhabited lands, except that on Uniran, local inventors show their latest inventions to the population and have Matoran name them. Sometimes inventions get names that make sense; other times they don't. There's no way of telling on any given Naming Day. Selection of the Chronicler Every so often, the inhabitants of Uniran have to select a new Chronicler. Reasons usually include the demotion or retirement of the old chronicler. Turaga Grunpa calls the Matoran together at the suva where he determines who the mantle should be passed on to. At one such appointment, Ervik was selected as Chronicler, but when he saw how much Borin wanted the position, he asked Grunpa to pick him instead. Waffle-Kanohi Treatment Punishment started by Arrin to punish a Matoran who recently gave a bad joke. All Matoran in the vicinity of the joke are called together to vote on whether to initiate the Waffle-Kanohi Treatment. If a majority votes to go forth with it, the Matoran circle around the joker, muttering gibberish that supposedly represents all the bad jokes that have ever been said. The bad joker is made to wear a waffle on his mask for the next three consecutive days. The disciplined is allowed to get out of the punishment if he allows himself to be strapped to the Matapult and flung across the island into the ocean. Although this alternate treatment is not officially approved by Grunpa, Matoran in what is known as the Waffle Cult still carry on with it. This custom has been the object of some controversy of late, as often small amounts of Matoran initiate it even though the joke was good, or without the Matoran having even said a joke. Sometimes a handful of Matoran agree ahead of time to target certain Matoran. Grunpa has rebuked such actions, but as of yet hasn't punished those who've taken advantage of the treatment. Inhabitants * Turaga Grunpa * Arrin * Kelrik * Callah * Ervik * Borin * Other local Matoran Trivia * The image was made in MS Paint. Don't judge. Appearances * Shadow of the Truth Category:Matoran Universe